Photograph
by ChronicIllness
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's first child takes a picture. But why does it scares the living daylights out of his parents? SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha's first born son poked his mother's belly in curiosity. "Mom? When is my little sister going to be born?" he asked, his onyx colored eyes looking up into his mother's green ones. Uchiha Sakura smiled at her son and ruffled his black hair that was near identical to her husband's own hair. "Soon, sweetheart, soon." She reassured him.

Uchiha Hiketsu nodded in understanding. "Okay, Mother. What will you and Father name her?" he asked once again. "We are thinking of calling her Momori, Hiketsu-chan." Sakura said. "That's a nice name Mother." Hiketsu said. Sakura laughed and tapped her eight-year-old's nose. "Just like yours." She said. Her son gave her a small smile then grabbed his camera (AN: You know, the kind when you take a snap shot and the photo come out of the slot in front.) and said, "May I go outside and take some pictures, Mother? May I?" His mother smiled and said, "Go ahead but be back before sundown. All right, Hiketsu-chan?" He nodded and then took off.

Strong arms wrapped around Sakura and she felt someone nuzzling her neck. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura knew who it was. Her husband smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey. Where's Hiketsu?" Sasuke asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "He's outside, taking photographs. Why?" Sakura asked in return. Sasuke shrugged. "I just wanted to know. So how's mother and child?" he asked as he went around her, bent down and pressed his ear to Sakura's stomach. "Hm?" Sakura grinned and said, "Mother is fine and so is child."

"Good." He said and stood up to kiss his wife. "I hope Hiketsu is taking some good pictures." He said. Sakura giggled. "Me too, Sasuke-kun. Me too."

He took really good photos! And of just about everything. Hiketsu took a picture of his best friend Domeki and… two of Sayako-chan! He would hide those photos somewhere in his room. He ran towards home as the sky turned shades of oranges, yellows, pinks and purples. Hiketsu wasn't looking where he going….POW!'

He had hit someone and fell backwards. "Ow! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bumped into you, I…I wasn't looking where I was going!" Hiketsu stuttered and got up to bow in apology. He looked up. The man was looking down at, his head slightly to the side. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm- I'm Uchiha Hiketsu, sir!" Hiketsu answered. The man raised an eyebrow. "Really now. Who are your parents, young Uchiha?" the mysterious man asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura…." The boy said. "What is your mother's maiden name? What does she look like?" Boy, did this guy like asking questions!

"H-Haruno Sakura. She has pink hair and green eyes. Why? Do you know her?" It was the boy's turn to ask questions. "Sort of. But I know your father. Say, could you take a picture of me then give it to your father for me?" the man asked. Hiketsu nodded. "Sure!"

When the photo was taken the man took it and then wrote something on the back of it. It was still developing, the photo. The man gave it back to the boy and then Hiketsu took off toward and into Uchiha ground. He glanced back to see the man but he had disappeared. The man in the black cloak with red clouds was gone…

"Father! Father!" The boy called excitedly. His father looked up from his paper and asked him what was wrong. Hiketsu handed the photograph to him. "A man said to give this to you! He asked me to take his picture!!" He said proudly, that he had done his job.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "….!!!!!!!" The boy's father turned pale. "What's wrong?" Hiketsu asked. "Go to your room….Sakura!!!" the man called for his wife in the kitchen. Sakura came quickly, despite the extra baggage. Hiketsu scurried out of the room but left the door for the room a tad bit open. He stood next to it quietly.

"He…He." Sakura stuttered. "He was here, in front of the entrance. He was so close. He had contact with Hiketsu!" Sasuke said urgently. Sakura gripped his shoulder. "What... What does HE want?" she asked quietly. (Hiketsu was listening intently.) Sasuke flipped the photo and saw the message written on it.

_I'm surprised you had the guts to find a "special" person and have kids with her. Your boy looks nearly just like you little brother, just before I murdered our clan. I'll be watching you and your family. I suggest you better be on your toes._

_Itachi_

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered softly. He glared at the photo. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll protect you and Hiketsu and our daughter." He said firmly. Sakura nodded. "All right." Sasuke got up and went to the trash bin and dropped the photo inside. "Come on, I think I smell dinner burning." Sasuke smirked and headed towards the kitchen. Sakura gasped and started to rush but her husband stopped her and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You sit down in the living room and rest." Sakura nodded and went to sit on the couch in the living room.

When his mother and father were gone Hiketsu hurried inside and dug into the trash to find the photo. He brushed some dirt off it when he found it and then hurried to his room. Sliding on the wood panel floor on his knees he went besides his bed, tapped the side with his knuckles and a secret compartment opened. He stuffed the photo of the mysterious man and of Sayako inside.

A few years after Hiketsu was told about his father's older brother and how he killed his family. He never realized the man in the photo was the one in the same though. And he would never know until much later in life………….

(more)


	2. Info

Just a little something for curious minds. Now only that, but it'll save me some explanations in that story I've mentioned. randomly wonders whenever that's going happen….Also! I'm very sorry for the people who were reading and comment on "Teamwork" but it's not working out.

Just information.

Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura married (in my story) at age 20.

A year later they had a son, Uchiha Hiketsu.

The following year they had another son (He wasn't mentioned or created in Photograph but all well) called Uchiha Seiu.

Six years later they have Momori-chan who was mentioned in Photograph.

Next two year Sakura and Sasuke would have twin boys, Uchiha Katsuyo and Takato.

Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata married at age 19.

Two years later they have a son, Uzumaki Domeki.

Two years afterwards they have a daughter, Uzumaki Haruka.

Sohma Sayako; what's up with her? People have asked me from Teamwork about her.

So here's the load down!

An orphan found in another country brought to Konoha by a couple.

That's all I can say. Sorry.


End file.
